


Принятые меры

by Rik_i



Category: Eden - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Hints of a relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Маленькие разборки в большом космосе.
Kudos: 1





	Принятые меры

**Author's Note:**

> Все ноги у этой шутки растут отсюда: https://yadi.sk/i/Tzs3B61FS4tPPQ

– Вот ты где, – сказал Инженер. Он вошел в библиотеку, закрыл за собой дверь и присел на край стола. Координатор поднял голову от книги. – Видел, какое у него опять было лицо?..

Действительно, утром Кибернетик выглядел сильно подавленным и молча ушел к себе, едва Доктор появился в дверях. Наверняка никто ничего не заметил, однако Координатор догадывался, в чем дело. 

Он не знал, когда это началось, еще до старта или, возможно, позже... Просто в какой-то момент невольно начал подмечать. Короткие, но нежные прикосновения мимоходом – к запястью, плечу, колену. Случайно оброненные слова и фразы, сказанные с интонацией, понятной только двоим. Взгляды, в конце концов. Редкие, едва уловимые мелочи, но это ведь как со звездами – непременно увидишь, если знаешь куда смотреть. 

Поэтому от Инженера это не укрылось тоже.

Координатор не собирался вмешиваться в личную жизнь товарищей, и никогда не позволил бы этого Генриху, да вот только Кибернетик в последние дни был сам не свой. Казалось, внутри него будто свет погас, и за завтраком, глядя на его поникшие плечи, Координатор осознал, что не на шутку тревожится. 

Не он один, как выяснилось.

– Они знают, что любая ссора в замкнутом пространстве сказывается на всей команде.

– Команде! – фыркнул Инженер. – Когда лично ты перестанешь о нем беспокоиться, я решу, что с тобой не все в порядке. И потом, ты же знаешь Доктора... – добавил он после паузы, повел ладонью в воздухе, но продолжать не стал.

Координатор вздохнул и потер переносицу. Допустим, характер у Доктора не из простых. Даже Инженер, за которым грубое словцо никогда не ржавело, не всегда спокойно реагирует на его подначки. Ну так что ж. Кибернетик не младенец и способен достойно ответить. В конце концов, они могли просто не поделить очередность дежурства по кухне, бывали случаи.

Вот только таких потухших глаз Координатор никогда у него не видел. Если так продолжится и дальше… 

– Считаешь, нужно вмешаться? 

Инженер молча пожал плечами, но проскользнувшая по его лицу гримаса означала, что будь здесь сейчас Доктор, то он не ушел бы без серьезного разговора. Координатору не впервой было разбирать споры, случались между членами экипажа и конфликты – открытые, шумные. До сих пор они касались работы или бытовых мелочей и разрешались быстро. Но в этот раз все-таки… 

Инженер кивнул, словно прочитав его мысли:

– Кажется, это очень личное. 

Координатор закрыл книгу и встал:

– В таком случае, они должны разобраться сами. 

– А как же, – усмехнулся Инженер. – Только я, знаешь ли, что-то за тебя не ручаюсь, если Кибернетик снова появится с такой тоской в глазах.

Кибернетик вовсе не вышел к ужину. Автомат унес еду в каюту, но поднос вернулся нетронутым. Координатор, внешне спокойный, неожиданно почувствовал нарастающее раздражение. И в этот раз он точно знал, на кого оно направлено.

– Послушай-ка, а он здоров?

Непривычно молчаливый Доктор посмотрел хмуро, скомкал салфетку.

– Можешь спросить у него сам. 

– Это твоя обязанность как врача, – сухо сказал Координатор. 

Не здесь и не так он хотел начать разговор, но решил, что извинится за это позже. Инженер слегка толкнул его ногой под столом, отложил вилку. Остальные молча переглянулись. 

– Знаешь, есть у некоторых людей такая особенность... Впрочем, я не психолог, – Доктор наткнулся на ледяной взгляд Координатора и осекся.

– Хватит его цеплять, – не выдержал Инженер. – Не видишь, что с ним творится?

– Что бы это ни было – прекрати, – в тон ему добавил Координатор. – Здесь космос, а не песочница.

– Думаете, я способен причинить ему какой-то вред?! – удивленно воскликнул Доктор. Он посмотрел на дверной проем, будто ждал, что там появится Кибернетик, невесело усмехнулся. – Тогда вы сильно ошибаетесь, уверяю. Однако ваше своеобразное… предупреждение я принял к сведению.

Инженер собрался было заспорить, но Доктор сидел, опустив голову. Как-то вдруг сразу стали заметны и тени под глазами, и упрямая складка между бровей, и порядочная небритость. «Ему ведь тоже не по себе, – осенило Инженера. – Как получилось, что мы совсем забыли об этом?».

– Тогда иди, – уже мягче сказал Координатор и кивнул в сторону коридора. 

Доктор будто бы только и ждал этих слов, он отодвинул свою тарелку и быстро вышел, не глядя ни на кого.

Некоторое время все молчали. Физик неопределенно хмыкнул, достал из холодильника коробочки с желе, вчитался в состав. Загудела кофеварка. Инженер со странным выражением лица – казалось, он еле удерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться – приканчивал свой ужин и поглядывал на Координатора, который меланхолично сворачивал и разворачивал уголок бумажного полотенца. 

– Набросились, – наконец сказал Химик с легким укором и покачал головой. 

А Физик оперся о стол, внимательно оглядел обоих и добавил:

– Ну, они сейчас просто возьмут по внеочередной вахте, чтобы остудить горячие головы. Верно?


End file.
